fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DX Mario RPG 2: The Stars Await the One Who Seeks the Treasure
DX Mario RPG 2 is the Sequel to the C.I.A. Station, Inc game DX Mario RPG-The Pi-antas Invade: 3.14159265. Most levels are Super Mario Galaxy levels with a twist on their name. This can't be edited without permission. It is for the Nintendo Wii. Story Peach is again kidnapped by Bowser. When Mario gets to Bowser's palace, Peach is launched into space, with Bowser. Mario pursuits. *AREA 1: Bad Egg Galaxy Boss: Dino Piranha *AREA 2: Toy Destruction Galaxy Boss: Toy Bowser Jr. *AREA 3: Melt-Douse Galaxy Boss: Element Dragon *AREA 4: Loop-de-Soup Galaxy Boss: Noodle *AREA 5: Haunted Cavern Boss: King Boo and the Boo Army *AREA 6: Battle Snow Galaxy Boss: Snowy Dino Piranha *AREA 7: Dreamland Boss: Kirby & Meta Knight Final Area: Bowser Galaxy Here, you fight ALL the bosses again (except Kirby & Meta Knight) and go through a long road to reach Bowser tormenting Peach and Daisy (yes, Daisy) over a fire. Mario sets the rope on fire, catches the princesses, and fights Bowser. FINAL BOSS!!!!!! Bowser Easy fight. Just lure him into the fire and you are done. 2 Player There is a two player mode. One character is Mario, the other Luigi. There are three modes. Modes Race to the Finish You and the other player race to the finish of either the Bad Egg Galaxy, the Melt-Douse Galaxy, the Loop-De-Soup Galaxy, the Battle Snow Galaxy or Dreamland. There are various shortcuts. Fight to the Finish Simple. You and the other player fight. Last one standing wins. Team Up You and the other player team up and fight a boss of your choice, or all bosses. Challenge Mode Once you have beaten the game, you can revisit the Areas and take on missions. *Note: 8 missions (one for each area) are beating the boss with higher health. Bad Egg Galaxy *Find Pink Yoshi! *Destroy Pirahna Plants! *Beat the clock! *Collect 150 Coins! *Boss Battle! Toy Destruction Galaxy *Get all the toys! *Destroy Toy Koopas! *Beat the clock! *Collect 130 Coins! *Boss Battle! Melt-Douse Galaxy *Melt the ice! *Douse the flames! *Avoid the Podoboos! *Beat the clock! *Boss Battle! Loop-De-Soup Galaxy *Don't fall! *Collect 50 Coins! *Don't hit any noodles! *Complete the level without surfing! *Beat the clock! *Boss Battle! Haunted Cavern *Don't get detected! *Collect 145 Coins! *Beat all the Boos! *Beat the clock! *Go to all the Pirate Ships! *Boss Battle! Battle Snow Galaxy *Eliminate the flames! *Collect 132 Coins! *Build 30 Snowmen! *Beat the clock! *Clear off all the Statues! *Boss Battle! Dreamland *Greet all the Cappys! *Collect 200 Coins! *Find the key to Dedede's Castle! *Build 5 houses! *Beat the clock! *Find the King's Mirrors! *Boss Battle! Bowser Galaxy *Don't lose a life! *Beat the clock! *Collect 500 Coins! *Find Peach! *Find Daisy! *Escape the prison! *Boss Battle! *Watch the credits! Wi-Fi This game utilizes Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. It allows you to download Ghost Data and see the records. Also, if you have a friend, you may do two-player with them or have a player selected at random. The #1 Player of each level is awarded 750 Wii Points at the Wii Shop Channel. Reception The game was received greatly by both Japan and the USA now that the graphics will be better, and that it is not for WiiWare, unlike the first game. The game has not been announced in Australia, however a trailer with small details were released in Europe. C.I.A. Station, Inc France announced that a demo of the game will be released by Wi-Fi starting February 2, 2009. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels